Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a detection system and a method for controlling the detection system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inspection system and a method for controlling the inspection system.
Description of Related Art
Non-destructive inspection (NDI) of structures involves thoroughly examining a structure without harming the structure or requiring its significant disassembly. Non-destructive inspection is typically preferred to avoid the schedule, labor, and costs associated with removal of a part for inspection, as well as avoidance of the potential for damaging the structure.
Among the NDI technology, X-ray laminography is an imaging technique that generates cross-sectional images of selected planes within a test object for inspection. Conventionally, the X-ray laminography system includes an X-ray source, X-ray detectors defining an image plane, and a fixture base for placement of the test object to be scanned between the X-ray source and the detectors.
However, the image obtained by the X-ray laminography system is limited by the mechanism of the X-ray laminography system itself. For example, the test object is placed on the fixture base, and the X-ray source is disposed on the top of the test object to irradiate the X-ray through the test object. If another object is placed under the test object, said another object will be blocked by the test object. Furthermore, if another object induced a detected defect of the test object, the defect of the test object will be ignored by the X-ray laminography system due to the defect being blocked by the test object.
In view of the foregoing, there exist problems and disadvantages in the existing products that await further improvement. However, those skilled in the art sought vainly for a solution.